DESCRIPTION: Given the toxicity and poor survival results after current treatment modalities, regional therapy using monoclonal antibody-based strategies and alkylators may have clinical potential. The PI proposes to define the MTD and therapeutic benefits of 9 different approaches, 6 for solid intracranial tumors and 3 for neoplastic meningitis. For solid tumors, 4 approaches involved intratumoral or intracystic infusions: (1) 131-I-81C6, (2) 211-Att-ch81C6, (3) ch81C6-streptavidin followed by 211-At-biotin or 131-I-biotin, (4) 211-At or I-131 conjugated alpha-EGFRvIII/ fragments; and 2 approaches only intratumoral infusions: (1) MRI (a-EGFRvIII-scFv-pseudomonas toxin), and (2) TP38 (TGFa-pseudomonas toxin). For neoplastic meningitis, two treatment studies were chemotherapy based: melphalan and camptothecin analogues and the rest utilized 131-I-Mel-14, 131-I-81C6, and other anti-medullobastoma antibodies and genetic variants.